1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the disclosed subject matter relate to a light source assembly and a backlight assembly having the light source assembly. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a light source assembly for a display apparatus and a backlight assembly having the light source assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus may not emit light by itself, and thus an external light source supplying the light to an LCD panel is necessary. Most often a surface light source is used to apply the light to the LCD panel. In order to embody the surface light source, a linear light source or a point light source is used with various optical devices to emit the light.
Typically, the panel size is designed first. Then, a size of a light guide plate is decided according to the size of the panel, and finally a size of the light source assembly is decided according to the size of the light guide plate. Thus, the types of the light sources are limited by the size of the light source assembly or other design limitations of the light source assembly.
A longitudinal substrate on which a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) is mounted is used to fabricate the light source assembly when the LED is used in the light source assembly. However, since each of the LEDs requires its own wirings for electrical supply, the wirings occupy a lot of space on the substrate for mounting the LED. Thus, the number of the mounted LEDs is limited by the wiring space, and the brightness may be decreased due to a decrease of the number of the LEDs mounted on the substrate.